bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunian Culture
The culture of Shady Dunes is very militaristic and logical, but also has very interesting ideals and festivals. Language The official language of Shady Dunes is Lato-English. It is primarily english with latin used to add flair. Here is a list of commonly used latin words: Ave - Hail; ''Used as a general greeting. Vale - ''Farewell; ''Used to say goodbye. Salve - ''Hail meaning "Take care of yourself, be in health"; ''Used as a greeting in battle. Dissolute - ''An immoral, degenerate person; ''Used as a friendly jab or lesser insult. Profligate - ''A wasteful, shamelessly immoral person; ''Used to insult enemies and major criminals. Pax Dunia - ''Dunian Peace; ''Used to show the goal of the Eternal Empire, which is to have peace in all lands and have them under the Dunian flag. Amicus - ''Friend; Used to declare allies and, well, friends. Excretum - ''Shit; ''Used in the same manner as the english shit. National Sport The national sport is airsoft . People play this to practice military tactics, to settle debates, or to just have fun. The competition is pretty fierce amongst Dunians, as comparing of airsoft replicas and discussing tactics for certain fields are very common and can often end in a game to prove who was better. Teams are very common and are often formed as legal gangs. The competition between airsoft replica wielding gangs has become so intense schools and some workplaces have dedicated "armories" to store the replicas. This only tends to happen in Northstar and Hard Rock, though. Apparel Dunains tend to wear very simple cothing, most commonly jeans and a simple t-shirt for both guys and girls. Military dress uniforms also are common, along with wearing nothing at all (This does not bother any Dunians as they are used to seeing people naked and do not give it another thought). Attitude Dunians are very logical, preffering reason and facts over emotion. They tend to frown upon news about foriegn celeberties and prefer news about "important events," such as wars and economic analysises. Although they seem emotionless at time, Dunians are also some of the nicest citizens in the region. They are also very militaristic because, until recently, every citizen was in the military due to compulsory military service. This has passed down from parents to children and so on. Because of this, Dunians respect a chain of command and thus follow laws to the letter, resulting in one of the lowest crime rates in the world. Also due to the militarism, citizens tend to be very honorable (Monomarsiism also tends to help this). This is especially common amongst the more average citizen, but buisnessmen and merchants tend to choose the path to more money. Festivals Dunians have two festivals; Monomarsii Memorial Festival and Emperor Appreciation Day. Monomarsii Memorial Festival The Monomarsii Memorial Festival begins three days before Monomarsii's death, then the day of his death, and then continues for another three days, making the festival last a week long. The first three days are for preperation. Everyone burns a candle each night until the day of death. On the morning of the day of death, any criminals sentenced to death are executed, people mourn his death by "celebrating in the empire he had founded." Parties are held throughout the country as people eat, drink, and have fun. Gifts are exchanged, and games are played. That night, flags of any enemy country are burned in massive bonfires. The next three days are spent cleaning and preparing for returning to work or school. Flags are flown and people act extremely patriotic to each other, although this sense of patriotism tends to last longer than the three days. Emperor Appreciation Day Emperor Appreciation Day is held every Saturady, except for the week durnig the Monomarsii Memorial Festival. No school is held that day, and most buisnesses give employees the day off as well. People use it to relax during from work, or catch up if needed. Misc Music The most popular music in Shady Dunes is rock (Led Zepplin, AC/DC, Rolling Stones, etc). Nobility Citizens who help the nation are granted the title of "Equitem". They also get a small peice of land. Naming Names in the military have recently been changed to identity numbers, which like most military policies quickly caught on with the civilian population as more and more parents are naming their kids identity numbers versus normal names. Category:Misc Category:Culture